


Never Alone

by Mareel



Series: Reasons [7]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just holding on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is mid to late Season 3. The drabble prompt here was 'melancholy / sadness.'

**_Never Alone_ **

There were days in the Expanse when I could barely meet the eyes of the man in my mirror. At times, all options were unpalatable, forcing me to decisions and actions I hated myself for taking. There were few I could confide in; the isolation was nearly overwhelming. But Malcolm was always there, despite everything, hearing so much I couldn't say.

One night I woke from a troubled sleep, and reached to touch his face. It was wet with silent tears. He said he wept for both of us, knowing I couldn't, not then.

Through it all, he loves me.


End file.
